


Doodle Disaster

by squeezedoutofmiracles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gamzee an asshole but we love him anyway, I love these nerds, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, upd8 coping mechanism, written for a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezedoutofmiracles/pseuds/squeezedoutofmiracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee really likes Tavros' new legs, and wants to "pimp that shit out", and Equius is the one left scrubbing down the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-summonerd.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-summonerd.tumblr.com).



> On 06/11/2014, at 18:58, Can't Keep Down the Clown wrote:  
> > ((Gamzee takes up the "Temporary tattoo" business and by that I mean draws on Tav's legs in sharpie))
> 
> This is entirely your fault

"This is the THIRD TIME this WEEK!" He cried out, laying on his front on the bench with a scowl and turning his head towards Equius with a stubborn effort as far as his horns would let him.

"I am aware. I'm the one that has to clean them." The navyblood growled back, raising an eyebrow to him as he surveyed the damage this time. Thank the divine equines that he hadn't tried to colour in the wiring or joints with this round...

"Unpleasant dullness coming up in three, two-" A switch clicked out of place under some panelling and Tavros groaned on the table as his legs gave a hydraulic hissing noise and seemed to deflate, drooping off the edge of the table until the technician repositioned them and pushed his fingers into the seam of the back panel. A hearty click later and the rear plating came off in his hands, covered in smiley faces with clown noses and doodled flush hearts.

"It's SWEET and everything, I just..."

"This is not sweet. Sweet is baking you some whimsically shaped baked goods, it is not vandalising your legs." The nobleblood was already hatching plans to have stern words with the clown about his treatment of his flushmate's prosthetics. They were delicate pieces of hardware. But at least he hadn't tried painting them like last time, that had ended poorly for everyone involved.

"It's just a little... Well, kinda embarrassing, I guess..." He shrugged as his ass plate was dunked into a bucket of waiting spirits, Equius wearing heavy duty cleaning gloves which came up to his shoulders as he scrubbed away at it and watched the scrawled lines of slam poetry dribble away. Something about satisfaction and legal action was spotted before the scourer made the words into memories.

"Of course it is. Any sane troll in your position would be equally displeased with him." Setting down the ass piece to dry out on a waiting towel, he returned to take parts of his legs and give them the same treatment. "Of course it isn't my _position_ to give him any kind of talking to, given my _standing_ , but-"

"Oh please. Just do one of those horse metaphors you do. He likes those."

They shared a slight chuckle and the proceedings paused for a moment so that Tavros could see one of the doodles his quadrantmate has left on the insides of his thighs. It was seemingly endless, filling the whole panel with teardrop shapes that spilled over one another like lava spilling down the side of a volcano.

"How in the name of all that you hold dear did he manage to cover THIS MUCH area without you realising?"

"He turned them off. I don't know how, but he switched them off when I was asleep so I couldn't feel them. Started doing it after he was, uh, decorating my foot and I sort of... Kicked him in... You know..."

"Oh, I wondered why he started walking peculiarly. I thought you and he had just been rocking the pailing platform particularly vigorously."

The bronzeblood flushed slightly at the mentions of such 100d activities, shaking his head whilst still grinning. "No. Eheh, trust me, after that... After the second time he tried it I started witholding... Stuff like, that." He smiled to himself as a considerate pillow was slid under his cheek to stop the scratched up metal of the desk from digging into him.

"A wise choice. I probably would have done the same." He turned around, laying out the bits of plating that he had detatched in the shape of legs so that he could work along them in a logical manner. "After this assault I wouldn't touch him with a five foot culling prong for a perigee..."

"Ahhh brother, don't be all clam-jammin up a motherfucker like that."

His languid swirling tone is enough to make any planned complaints melt away. His habit of appearing in places completely noiselessly never ceases to startle you, and he's lucky you weren't holding something long and heavy like last tiem he tried to sneak up behind you when you were working. He's much harder to be angry with in person, with a grin a mile wide aimed at his flushmate whose head was coaxed onto his lap so he could wind his hair around long slender fingers.

"...Highblood." He addressed the purpleblood with a curt nod, still clinging to the last of the stubborn irritation he could remember from the others complaints.

"Yo, bro." He smiled back, looking down again at the open wiring of Tavros' legs. "Hey, bro? Those legs are like... Motherfuckin robots, right..."

"...right." Equius turned back to the scrubbing and worked with a slow kind of cautiousness, narrowing his eyes at the plating under the scourer whilst he tried to figure out the others angle.

"So they could be like... Hacked?"

"Well not especially; they don't have any connectivity to any sort of wireless-"

"So I could hack his legs?"

"Given that-"

"Hackable ass."

"Highblood, you have a fundamental misunderstanding of how-"

A screech and a muffled chuckle later, he turned around to see Tavros slapping at Gamzee's hair ineffectually. The clown was buried face-first in the wires of the others open backside, a grin could be seen stretched past the boundaries of his face with his paint. His ears were wiggling happily like he was going to take off.

"Ass hacked."

"Get. Off."

"...I'm in."


End file.
